marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars II Vol 1 6
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Al Milgrom | CoverArtist2 = Steve Leialoha | Quotation = What the heck... for a guy who's still basically omnipotent, I'm exhausted! | Speaker = Beyonder | StoryTitle1 = Life Rules | Writer1_1 = James Shooter | Penciler1_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_1 = Steve Leialoha | Colourist1_1 = Manny Hands | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Bob Budiansky | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... The Beyonder has chosen to be a "Champion of Life". He builds a massive headquarters in Sparta, Illinois. The headquarters is several times larger than the entire city of Sparta, Illinois. He then heads out and helps Power Pack stop a bunch of thugs who had found Jakal's lost laser gun. Meanwhile, a reporter from Sparta, Illinois named Dave goes to the Beyonder's new headquarters to interview the Beyonder. Dave is so mesmerized by the Beyonder that he becomes the Beyonder's best friend encouraging the Beyonder in his role as a "Champion of Life". Molecule Man returns home to his wife but they are interupted by a visit from Uatu. Uatu pleads with Molecule Man to intervene with the Beyonder because Uatu and the Watchers sense that the Beyonder's plans are about to go too far. After saving millions of lives throughout the universe, the Beyonder is growing dissatisfied with his role. He gets a visit from Captain America and Mr. Fantastic but Dave's enthusiastic belief in the Beyonder prevents Captain America and Mr. Fantastic from fully discussing their concerns. In fact, not long after this meeting, Dave's enthusiasm encourages the Beyonder to believe that he must destroy Death itself. The Beyonder believes that his dissatisfaction with his role is because it isn't big enough and only by putting an end to death can he fulfill a role big enough for him. Mephisto learns of this and attacks and then all the great entities of the universe gather to try to stop the Beyonder. But Dave keeps encouraging the Beyonder and so the Beyonder destroys Death. The Molecule Man appears and yells at the Beyonder. Dave has a change of heart and agrees to become the new Death in order to reset things back to the way they were. The Beyonder destroys his headquarters in Sparta, Illinois and decides that he will try being a champion "with one arm tied behind my back, sort of ..." Secret Wars II continues in , , , and ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dave * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * The Squids (a gang) * * Other Characters: * Mr. McCorkle * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Cosmic Beings ** * * * * Gods ** ** Locations: * ** *** The Beyonders Headquarters * ** *** * ** * ** * * ** *** Medical Research Facility * ** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = *Franklin Richards was already a full fledged member of Power Pack with his own Power Pack costume by this point. So it is a small mistake that they have Franklin wearing his Fantastic Four shirt instead. | Recommended = | Links = }}